User talk:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385
__TOC__ Archives */Archive 1/ Templates for episode and character pages I just saw that all template for some characters and episodes are don't same.--Tom Jacob :I know. Eventually all infoboxes for characters and episodes will match. Other admins and managers were working on episode infoboxes but seem to have stopped. It's a slow process but like I said, eventually, the old infoboxes will be changed to the colored infoboxes. -- Administrator/HalliwellManor Talk to Me ♠ Comics I only replaced them. I uploaded a bigger version of Marcio's scan and I added a better sized picture of Billie and Paige. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 22:43, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :D Thanks for welcoming me back! I've been gone for a while because of going to court for stuff!!Gleefan13 23:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 Admins vs Moderators I gotta say I like the name Moderators instead of Admins. x) It sounds a whole lot better HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 01:23, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Truce? I know that we've both said some immature and stupid stuff to eachother, but do you think we can call a truce and have this stupid thing over with since it's just getting in the way of actually editing? You can also delete that blog vote, since I can't delete it. And do you think I could borrow your goblin idea? I think it's realy creative and intresting. I would put it on my fanfic wiki, so no one would really see it besides me and the few people that look at my wiki. Shanebeckam 05:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry to butt in but I think a truce between all users is in order, because we all "argue" with one another. Yes we debate, but those debates turn out to be direct arguments. If we could stop that, we can make this wiki go back to the top, like it was last year. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 08:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : : I can help you with that too!If you could just unblock me.Im Johny halliwell.I could offer you some help with this wiki.I think I ve been punished enough. 09:34, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Alright, but you have one more chance -.- HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 09:38, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Thank you HalliwellsAttic.You have my word! 09:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Fairy Page It's not actually said. But since there wasn't a fairy page in season 3, but then there was in season 8, its assumed that Paige made it. But it could just be a blooper. Shanebeckam 05:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::It could have also been Prue, Piper or Phoebe after their encounter with the Fairies in Once Upon a Time.--Administrator/HalliwellManor Talk to Me ♠ Tamora and Kat's Pic Hi, I've recently seen that you erased the picture I added to their infobox. I wasn't going to re-add it at first to avoid troubles, but, The previous pic was horrible? Really? I know that to you they seem dead, but they're just sleeping. Also is their latest picture, if there is a better one, when The Heir Up There came out, you can add it. Also the picture when they have red hair is not appropiate, since now is brown (yeah, I know its because of the new artist). Bay Mirror hie! just to congratulats you for your great work on the Bay Mirror employees and i love the citations you put for Elise!Chloefan03 19:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I felt we should show how important Phoebe is to Elise and how Elise views Phoebe as a friend. I TOTALLY agree with you, Elise is one of my favorite character on the show and i love her relationship with Phoebe.Chloefan03 19:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Hey there I wanna say that I have Autism. So I have another shcedule on editing Wikias. I can go from one to another. On Lostpedia, they understand did. So I hope you do to ;). It's interest to note that most Autism people on wikia are really against the Wikia skin, while I have another meaning over that. So that I edit not the articles doesn't mean that I don't want them to edit, but I have another schedule. Read the article, and I think you will understand :D --Station7 20:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Larry Henderson's wife. You can make the page if you want. I have to turn off my computer due to a thunderstorm/cyclone coming my may :S Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 06:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Wyatt Halliwell I agree with you, it should be reverted. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 15:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Fan Wiki Will you please help me with Charmed Fan Wiki http://charmedfunclub.wikia.com/wiki/Charmed_Fan_Wiki You can be admin or manager or whatever you want because I need real good help on it. Phunner? i am not Phunner and i am curious why you would think i am. is it something that this user has done that i have dont the same or similar? or am i doing something wrong? ::The categories you add are the same as the ones Phunner was doing. I was just wondering because using multiple accounts is sort of frowned upon, especially by me. :: :: ::Well im adding the categories because i want to get higher rank and i was adding them to places where they were lacking. or where they should be bulleted information re: I don't do it on purpose, I promise. I almost always check my work after and I have never seen it happen. Christy Jenkins' Powers Sorry I was in a rush I have to get back to studying soon, so I rushed the description-not thinking. Just to clarify I didn't name the category. User box Justin That is genius, I was just thinking of creating a user box for that. P.S I created a Canada user box. Userboxes Hi, I really liked the userboxes you have done for the Charmed protagonists. I was wondering if you can make one for me? Thanks in advance, and also thanks for the userboxes, I used 4 of them in my userpage :D I was going to say one that says This user is a fan of Shrek, but I already have one in another wiki, so, can it be one that says "This user is a fan of Demi Lovato" ? ::Sure. I will make it right away. What colors do you want me to make the background and writing? -- [[User:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385|'Moderator'/HalliwellManor ]]Talk to Me ♠ ::For the background yellow and writing orange. Btw the photo in the userbox, can it be one from when she had her hair black? I am new to editing pages so I was wondering, could you help me understand why I can't upload GIF's, it keeps saying I'm trying to upload an illegal file type, but I made the GIF's so if you can get back to me or if you want to do it I could send them to you upon request. Thank you. User:MagicianSwordman Wow this wiki is in terrible ''shape. This Wiki is not in terrible shape. Sure we have some Drama on here, but every Wiki does. HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 04:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) you have badly formatted pages, images thrown in everywhere, bad citation and no in-universe styles, bad grammar, i suggest just deleting everything, would take less time than fixing it ..I think I know who this is. "Buffymybasset" I mean your always talking crap about the Charmed Wiki on Butterflys One. x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 05:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) no, i used to be a wikia editor but i was banned for voicing my opposition to the skin. I however in no way want to help out a wikia site so bye bye Wait, so you used to be an editor on here? HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 05:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) It's definantly BuffyMyBasset. We were banned by TheBook for opposing to his new wiki look. Shanebeckam 05:33, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : No because BuffyMyBasset is more mature then that. She was unblocked anyway, why would she edit as an unregistered contributor? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 08:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : : Im not buffyass whatever. i was never on this wiki. anyway thats not why im here, KhanWiz, seeing as i cant ask on your talk page, i'll ask here. i noticed on the charmed shoutwiki, which i assume that you made, you havent done a thing. most likely because you dont want to. can you make me an admin then, im doing work there now. LOL |300px}} You love me? xD iMan [[User_talk:IMan|(Owl me!)]] 20:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Extra ok sorry but when you see the extras category, it's not clear in the summary that it's only characters without no lines and so there's characters who doesn't have to be in this category. Userboxes I like that ''I wished Paige married Richard userbox very much. Could you maybe make one that says Married Kyle for me? --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 20:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Userbox It is still used as one of the logo's though. And this one fits the userboxes more. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 00:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) could you tell Khanwiz, because i cant, that he has a message over at shoutwiki charmed. thanks Did you really just waste your time writing that? It's my personal opinion, it has nothing to do with facts. I just don't like her. Her music is as shallow as a kiddie pool, she thrives off of being "wierd" and "unique", not how great her music is. Artis like P!nk and Eminem have great songs, great performances, and they don't need all the extra crap that Lady G does. And the essay that you typed proves that her fans are psychotically obsessed. Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I did anything wrong. Shanebeckam 23:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a waste of time, it was very interesting to read that actually. You are right, you not liking her doesn't mean you did anything wrong, but saying that her music is shallow is. Just because other artists don't use the extra crap, as you call it, doesn't mean that Gaga isn't a great artist. She expresses herself on her own, beautiful way. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 00:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :: OK, seriously. All these over GaGa. When I made that infobox, it does not mean I hate her, it means I would not be effected if she never existed. That is all. Another thing, all this beef over GaGa, this is a wiki about Charmed, not singers and artists. I suggest we forget about all this, or create a wiki for Lady Gaga where the topic is about her so you can talk about her all you like. But this wiki is about Charmed, so I suggest we start talking about Charmed before anything serious goes down, and me and HalliwellsAttic have to step in. Is that OK with you three (HalliwellManor, Gleen and Shane :P)? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 21:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I agree. --Shanebeckam 22:01, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree as well. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 22:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hate Glee? I always thought you would like Glee because they did a big thing for GaGa in one of the episodes. They said how great she was and that :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 08:00, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The Glee cast totally RUINED Bad Romance. Instead of free bitch, they sang something like "Free thing". I can't decide which is worse, their acting or their "singing". The storylines on the show are atrocious and just feed into typical stereotypes about teenagers, cliques, gays, popular kids, introverted kids, etc.Moderator/HalliwellManor Talk to Me ♠ Charmed Faves ♠ ::And you said that you don't disrespect making userboxes. I don't know if you did them, but all of them are pretty mean and immature, like "Glee is the biggest fail ever" or "Glee should be cancelled". And you ahve just added an anti Shakira userbox. At least I was a good person and deleted the anti-gaga userbox (it was way too mean) from my userpage. And I'm going to be a good person now and I won't send you to hell (I mean, she's a whore? really?) But I will say it, you're very very immature saying that, she HAS talent, if you don't like her, that doesn't mean she hasn't it. I hate Lady Gaga but I recognize she has a good voice, the only problem are her songs, they're a total screw up (see how it feels when I insult your favorite artist?) ::If GaGa's songs are such a screw up, is that why all 7 of her singles to date have all been number one hits? And why she won 3 grammy's for her song writing as well as receiving 6 more Grammy nominations for The Fame Monster, this sunday night on the Grammy's we will see who the screw up are. As well as when Born This Way is released on Friday morning. Tune into your local radio station at 9am EST to hear Born This Way, and then get back to me about her songs. As well, you should listen to the songs on GaGa's album that haven't been released as singles, such as Speechless, Dance in the Dark, So Happy I Could Die, Greatest, Brown Eyes, Then You'd Love Me, also to the songs she released years ago as Stefani Germanotta - Red & Blue, Capitivated, Electric Kiss, No Floods, etc. Unlike a lot of people who just sit around judging GaGa based on the songs she releases as singles instead of listening to all her songs, I have listened to alot of Shakira's albums and all her songs are pretty crappy. ::It's not my problem what you think about her songs, is you saying that she is a prostitute, and I'm pretty sure you are very angry at me for saying that, otherwise you wouldn't waste your time writing that. Have a nice day =) Who died and made you king of the world HalliwellManor? People can have their opinions. Opinions aren't based off facts. If you want to make userboxes saying sucks, then go right ahead, but don't bitch about people hating on Gaga. --Shanebeckam 00:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC) There is a difference between opinions and being hateful. Saying things like "GaGa is a stupid bitch" or that she is atrocious shows you are purposely being hateful. I mean no offense by this but GaGa has achieved more in 2 seconds of her life that you probably will in your entire life. If she is so stupid, how did she get to where she is right now? All the awards, the millions of fans, all the people she has inspired. Stupid bitches don't do things like that. Stupid bitches just sit around talking trash about people questioning their success, trying to down play all the successes someone has, something that you and all the haters out there are doing right now. ::And also if GaGa is so stupid is that why she was accepted into Juilliard and Tisch School of the Arts? Once again, I couldn't care less about the "facts" you have about her. I still think she's a bad artist. But that's my opinion that I am entitled to. And once again. You were being "hateful" when you decided to dog on Glee and Shakira, so stop being a hypocrite. --Shanebeckam 01:02, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was writing this before: I never say she is stupid, I don't even know her, but Shane is right, opinions and facts have nothing to do, Shakira's music carrer is longer than Gaga's and very succesfull, but it has nothing to do with what you think of her. If you hate her music, ok, everyone is free to love, like, dislike and hate things, but there's a line between hating her music and saying hateful things about her. There was another person who thinks the same as you, that she was a prostitute for doing She Wolf. Months later he ended banned for being so mean and talking WAY too much about sex (I know you don't, I'm just telling it) so, just stop this fight, I already said it before, just don't do hateful or mean userboxes and everything will be right, just "This user dislikes this and that". I gotta agree with Shane. You keep making all of these userboxes, like "This user would of Vanquished Christy Jenkins" and have this weird, inappropriate image of her you edited. Same with Chris Halliwell, with the cross going over his mouth. But when people say bad things about Lady GaGa you basically violently attack them and give us a novel about her life and how "great" she is. I myself, is not a fan of GaGa. Her song's make no complete sense and are basically about sex. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but you go all out and try to change it. If people hate Lady GaGa so let it be, it's there decision. I think although, making them weird userboxes about her, with the weird edited images are not needed. If you hate her, don't put a photo of her on your page. I think people are just doing it now to piss you off actually. Yeah, sure I don't like Wyatt Halliwell that much, but I don't make a userbox like "This user wishes Wyatt Halliwell would get over himself and die!!!" I just put "This user is NOT a fan of Wyatt Halliwell" and that is also why my userboxes on my page are just of Charmed things. Not GaGa, not Glee or Shakira and any other shows I like to watch. It's a Wiki about Charmed not every other singer/show in the god damn world. I feel like I'm the only sane one on here these days who doesn't fight with people everyday -__- and now this Wiki has gone down so much, no one edits anymore. It's basically a fight between everyone on here, to win something that has nothing to do with Charmed whatsoever. People will revert everyones edits, just to get what they want. This is also the reason why I don't edit on here as much, I edit more on the House Wiki now. It's much more calmer there >.< HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 04:30, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : HalliwellsAttic is right. Charmed Wiki so we should talk about Charmed! If this fighting over Shakira and Gaga we will have to step in. I suggest we just edit and zip our mouths about Gaga or... --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 08:07, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Wasn't this fight over? I getting tired of seeing all these hate-infoboxes -_- Not everyone will like Gaga or Glee or Shakira or some other singer. Just try get along and keep those discussions of the wiki. HalliwellsAttic is right, this is the Charmed wiki. The only thing we should discuss is the show, the characters, the actors, etc. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 12:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm inclined to agree, Although I have personal opinions that are similar to the userboxes created, so many of them have extreme language. Until today, I had the hate Bieber userbox, which I originally put up when it said "dislike". I don't like his music nor his voice, but others do and I certainly won't deny that he could indeed be talented. Things are so much more important than these semantics, and we have so much to work on in order to make the wiki look respectable. We have half-finished pages, projects planned and started that have been given up on (see Faceoffs and Phoebe's premonitions) and stubs which should not be stubs. As much as I want to complete it before I go back to university, it certainly isn't possible and I almost want to quit sometimes. Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 13:05, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: I and I am pretty sure everyone else does not want to see another comment about GaGa, Glee or Shakira. Anything below this comment. Andyman14 is right, we need to think about the articles. I have removed userboxes that are against things people like (I only had 2 but 2 is enough). I suggest everyone else does as well, as people can be offended and will start talking about it again. We don't want that. Userboxes that are about Charmed or things really like are OK. If you dislike someone of something there is no need to make an infobox, just don't talk about them OK? So any comment left after this one, then something will have to be done. :). -Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 15:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Can you please remove your: Anti-Shakira, Anti-Glee, Anti-Ke$sha, Anti-Christy, Anti-Chris, Anti-Bieber, Anti-Comics and any other userbox that says you hate something from your user page please. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 15:30, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : OK, remove some that have different images (Chris and Christy) but reword the glee ones etc... --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 16:45, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Renaming articles When you rename an article, be sure that you create a redirect as well. Otherwise you'll create a lot of red links and broken redirects. Thanks. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 01:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Why did you change Power Absorbing Athame and Phoebe Halliwell's Condominium back? Condominium is what Phoebe lives in. And as said, it is a Power absorbing athame. :::Condo is short for condominium and that's how the characters all referred to it. The athame was only referred to as a "Power-Sucking Athame", thus the article is named that way. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 11:40, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Born This Way So I take it Born This Way is effing awesome? Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 11:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) HELLO ! Elly.dzu 16:13, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Color Change for Headings I don't like it that much. It's a kind of easy way to reduce the length of the contents box. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 20:28, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I dont like it either.I think I will change it back as it was before this whole "color changing"thing. Johny halliwell 22:41, February 11, 2011 (UTc) I dont like this red color in the headings of the Sisters pages.I preffered the old black color instead! Johny halliwell 23:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : I don't like it either. The color should be changed to black. Shanebeckam 00:08, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Teeth I know I made all of us promise not to talk about GaGa, but I am saying this to make a user feel better. I like GaGa's Teeth song. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 13:25, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Teeth is a good song. :) :: I liked it at the Monster Ball when the beat when along as she and the dancers feet hit the ground :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 16:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Chris Perry His middle name is Perry, obviously. It was keeping in the P tradition, don't remove it again. -____- HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 14:35, February 16, 2011 (UTC) That blue colour in Chris infobox is the best choice,as he is half-witch and half eElder.He may sais he is part whitelighter like Paige,but he was conceived when Leo was an Elder.That makes him half-Elder,or at least whitelighter with great potential of future Elder abilities. 20:11, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Offended I am utterly offended about this wiki going through trouble infobox. I, HalliwellsAttic, Glenn etc are trying hard to make this wiki as good as we can, and if you can't respect that; we will not want you on this wiki. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 19:39, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::That is exactly my point, it seems that everything is about how Glenn wants the wiki. Other people such as myself are doing things to make articles better but in the end, like I said, all that seems to matter or be acknowledged is how Glenn wants everything. I don't have a problem with HalliwellsAttic at all, he's done a lot of good work on the wiki with all the images and articles (that haven't been acknowledged by the way) he's added. All I am saying is that I don't agree with him about Perry being stated as Chris' middle name. HalliwellsAttic did an awesome job with the Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner article but I forget who it was that rewrote the whole article saying the article was poorly written. Ultimately it seems that the contributions and opinions of anyone who is not Glenn don't matter. :::What in Gods name is your problem with me? Your just pissed because everyone likes the new format. Quit whining and actually start contributing to this wiki again. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 21:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::BlueBoy96 re-wrote the whole article. It pissed me off cause It took me like two weeks to do all of it and now none of my infomation is even there anymore. x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 02:57, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: Everyone on this wiki gets acknowledged. People don't say it because people should know we are thankful for the work they have done. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 08:01, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Elise Hi! so are you happy for the continuation of the series into the comics that the beloved friend of Phoebe who's attacked is Elise? Chloefan03 20:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :NO! Elise is awesome. :you know that i LOVE Elise too but she didn't die? and i thought you said when peoples thought that it was Mika the friend that it was not logical because it should have been Elise beacause they have an amazing relationship. I think it's cool that the beloved friend for wich Phoebe was ready to kill a human was Elise.Chloefan03 20:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Morality Bites Back Do you have this issue? How do you know she used Empathy? Shanebeckam 20:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I haven't opened my issue yet but it is stated on charmedcomicfan.jimdo.com. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Also to clarify, even though I dislike the comics, doesn't mean I don't read them. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Colors No, it changes everyone's theme to like that. I changed it to the whole black theme, cause I'm pretty sure police lights have nothing whatsoever to do with Charmed. >.< --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 16:26, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Because, when you put the red as the links, it gets confusing, cause alot of actor pages aren't made yet and if all the links look the same, users won't know if there made or not, if you catch my drift. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 16:33, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you mean police lights? Blue and Orange are colors featured in the triquetra flash at the beginning of Charmed. On your computer the orange showed up as red? ::: They were police lights. The background image was of a police car. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 17:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::It was so tiny I thought it was a sun in clouds. The wiki loads quickly on my computer so I rarely see the backgroud pic. :::: Couldn't you see when the image was on the side. Mine loads quick as well. I never see it behind the thing. Can't you tell it is from the side. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 17:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes I was talking about the hate userboxes and userboxes like "I bought Born This Way legally". --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 20:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Adam Me and HalliwellsAttic got contacted by a Adam Reisinger. He was very upset by the fact that you stole things from his website about the comics, without crediting him. Then here you are saying other users should get credit yet you are not giving credit to others. We have apologized to Adam and we are very disappointed with you. He will be mentioned on comic pages and you will not remove them! --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 11:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes are being removed Most of your GaGa Userboxes are going to be removed because of spam and Admins agree :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 17:07, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::This is my user page, I can put anything I want on it. If my GaGa userboxes are going to be removed, then all of Dyego Simpson's Shakira userboxes should be removed. And yet again, you are using the whole "admins vote thing". I see another vote has occurred about something as minute as what I put on my PERSONAL user page rather than something like format change which affects the WHOLE wiki. Like I said, User Pages are personal, anything can be posted on a user page as long as it is not defamatory or discriminatory ... rules of wikia.com :: ::I think HalliwellManor is right, its his page he should be able to do whatever he likes, plus why was I not informed about the vote, I never agreed or disagreed to anything.